


Down Time

by Decaykid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Masturbation in Shower, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot just needs to clear his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

Elliot watches as code flits across the screen.Though his eyes follow the steady stream of data he hardly retains what he's reading. He's been sitting at his desk for hours, the computer's soft glow being the only light in the otherwise dim apartment. The plans for fsociety are slowly starting to come together, while his own personal life seems to be unthreading. The key to the whole operation, that's what Mr. Robot called him, and though he feels he's close to a break through, there is something there, preventing him from finally figuring it out, like a firewall of anxiety and self doubt. He's already been through the nightly rounds from Angela's Facebook to Krista's email, a constant reminder for why he's doing all this, but the burden still rests heavy on his shoulders. What if he can't think of a solution in enough time? What if Mr. Robot decides to go on with his plan and kill all those innocent people? _Surely there's a way around this, there's got to be a way around this..._

He pushes himself away from the desk with a huff and runs his hands through his hair, interlocking his fingers behind his head as he leans back in his chair. As he looks up at the ceiling, he can feel the tension in his neck and shoulders and the way his body feels wound tight. He just needs to take a step back from this. He just needs a moment to catch his breath. As enticing as morphine sounds, he knows he should save that for when he really needs it and right now all he really needs is a few moments to himself. Elliot glances about his apartment in lieu of something to do. Flipper doesn't need to be out for another hour or so, and he doesn't have much in the way of books. TV shows and YouTube videos that are mentioned in overheard conversations between coworkers at All-Safe come to mind, but he easily dismisses them as well. After a moment's more consideration, he powers down his computer, locks the door to his apartment, then steps into his bathroom.

  
He starts the shower before stripping down, paying special attention to the still healing bruises and cuts from the little stunt Mr. Robot had pulled. He steps into the warm spray and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of the water run down his body. He allows himself to loose himself in the pitter patter of water against the worn porcelain as he takes deep steady breathes in an effort to shut the ever constant loop of thoughts racing through his mind. With his eyes still closed, he reaches through the shower curtain to the opened jar of Vaseline sitting on the sink's edge and scoops some into his first and middle finger. He drags his thumb through the goop, spreading it around his fingers before diligently applying the makeshift lube along the length of his cock. He braces his free hand against the shower wall as he wraps his fingers around himself.

  
With his eyes still shut, he curls his fingers around his cock. He caresses the tip with his thumb then gently pulls back his foreskin, revealing the sensitive flesh of his head. He runs his forefinger across the tip, the simple touch sends a jolt of pleasure through his body. He slides his thumb back down, guiding the foreskin over his head, then back up again and repeats the motion again and again. Now half erect, his strokes become longer, his breath comes quicker and his cock pulses with the rapid beating in his chest. The friction of his touch builds the tension beneath his naval, he leans back and moans. There's no name on his lips, nor is there an image behind his eye lids, save for the colors against the black backdrop growing ever so brightly with the mounting pleasure.

  
He picks up speed. Every long stroke is followed by three short strokes in quick succession. His hips buck forward, desperate for the heat that is so readily consuming him. His body tenses as the touch becomes almost unbearable and he looses himself to the feeling. His hand moves faster, each stroke desperate and pleading and the fingers of his opposite hand curl against the plaster wall. The thrumming in his ears grows to a loud crescendo and suddenly, he's there. A place where time and space ceases to exist. A place where his worries and troubles are gone, nonexistent. There's no Evil Corp. There's no All-Safe or fsociety or Mr. Robot or broken radiators or broken promises. The colors behind his eyes explode brilliantly as a warm liquid spurts on his chest, only to be washed away by the shower. And as quickly as it comes, it's gone. The high ebbs away and piece by piece, it all sinks back in. The plans, the secrets, the lies. Feeling spent, Elliot leans against the shower wall as he allows the water to do the rest of the clean-up.

  
Once dressed, he returns to his computer and though none of his problems have been sorted out, he feels better, more level headed, recharged


End file.
